Por un instante
by Sweetland
Summary: Meiling solo quiere sentirlo a su lado, ser un solo ser con él. Por que así lo ama y por más de que Shaoran no sienta nada y lo olvide luego, le gusta ser querida de esa manera. Solo por un instante. AU. MxS


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Card Captor Sakura es de las CLAMP. No me jodan más.. tengo sueño.. (¿?)_

**_Notas de la autora:_** _Sí, es un **lemon**. Si, es un MeilingxShaoran. No, no bebí nada. Simplemente estaba hablando con mi cuñis (Milaah) y salió el tema de: ¡Quiero leer un MxS! Hasta que me convenció de hacer uno. ¿Que puedo decir? Soy manipulable. Lean y.. aff no sean duros ¿ok? Mentes suceptibles abstenerse._

**Por un instante…**

**_((Viñeta/Lemon))_**

**[Sweetland]**

- Te quiero conmigo – sus ojos color ámbar le imploran. Y su mano aprisionando la suya no la deja ir.

El corazón de ambos late acelerado. Meiling puede sentir el calor en su pecho y las mariposas en su estómago. Shaoran provoca todo eso en ella, con solo sostener su mano.

Su tacto es tan cálido, dulce y parece sincero.

¿Qué hacer? No lo sabe.

Después de todo, Shaoran no está en sus cinco sentidos.

- ¿De que forma? – la pregunta se formula a través de un susurro quebrado. Aún permanece de espaldas, no quiere enfrentar su mirada.

Tampoco demostrarle que las lágrimas asoman en sus ojos, por suerte los mechones de cabello negro le cubren parte de la cara.

- Solo… conmigo. – lo oye confundido, ido. Pero dice la verdad. Su tono de voz ronca lo delata y al mismo tiempo la hace temblar. Cierra los ojos con fuerza ante las caricias suaves y delicadas en forma de círculos que él proporciona sobre el dorso de su mano.

En su interior todo se agita, vibra ante aquel simple gesto.

- No vas a recordarlo mañana – se muerte el labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndose daño a sí misma. Pero nada duele más que la verdad cruda que acaba de soltar. Es cierto, no va a recordarlo.

Nunca lo hace.

Shaoran no responde, simplemente la obliga a quedar frente a él y con su mano libre dibuja el contorno de su figura. Las yemas de sus dedos crean un recorrido de caricias desde su frente hasta su cintura. Una y otra vez, hasta detenerse un minuto sobre sus labios.

- Vas a lastimarte – reprende ante la fuerza que ejercen sus dientes sobre su labio inferior. La de ojos rubíes deja de hacer presión.

- No puedo lastimarme a mí misma, más de lo que tú ya lo haces – una lágrima traicionera baja por su mejilla, el pulgar del chino la seca al instante.

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Pero es cierto. Él no siente nada más que deseo carnal por Meiling, y ella lo acepta aún así. Tampoco es que sea su juguete, por que la quiere con todo lo que puede.

Pero no puede quererla de la manera en que debería aunque lo intente.

- No llores – pide con ternura. – No quiero que llores, Meiling.

Ella niega con la cabeza y reprime un sollozo. Shaoran frunce el ceño. Puede no estar en sus cinco sentidos, pero verla llorar no le agrada.

La apega a su pecho y ciñe sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acaricia sus curvas con lentitud. Meiling llora sobre su pecho, no puede evitarlo, de alguna manera tiene que sacarse la angustia.

Antes de que suceda de nuevo, se prometió que esta vez no lloraría durante aquel momento tan hermoso y a la vez tan incómodo.

Pero más hermoso, obviamente. Y excitante de la manera más literal posible.

- Meiling… - la voz del castaño le llama angustiada. Se siente culpable – Puedo irme si te estoy haciendo daño.

- ¡No! – se apega más a su abrazo, él no puede irse. Aunque duela después, se ha convertido en una necesidad tanto carnal como espiritual para ella.- S-Shaoran – lo llama entre lágrimas. – Y-yo… solo quiero… me gusta que me quieras de esa manera, solo por un instante. No tienes que irte, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien, soy una chica fuerte.

La separa solo un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Sí, ella es una chica fuerte.

Convencido de eso, sus labios atrapan con desesperación los carnosos labios de Meiling. La resistencia llegó a su límite, Shaoran ya no puede resistirlo más.

Meiling corresponde a su beso con la misma intensidad, le gusta tanto el sabor de Shaoran.

A decir verdad no hay una sola parte de su anatomía que no le guste.

Sus finas manos se enredan entre el rebelde cabello color chocolate, la pasión contenida los consume a ambos.

Shaoran la acorrala contra la pared en un movimiento brusco y su lengua pide permiso para explorar el interior de la boca de Meiling. Ella entreabre los labios concediendo el paso de la lengua del chino que inicia una danza de caricias con la suya propia. Arde el deseo como el mismísimo fuego en la boca de su estómago.

Ahoga un gemido cuando siente las manos de Shaoran acariciar su piel por debajo de la blusa. Todo su cuerpo está vibrando en emociones y Meiling no quiere quedarse atrás.

Sus dedos abandonan el cabello de Shaoran y bajan hasta el inicio de los botones de su camisa. Se deshace de ella con desesperación dejando la morena piel al descubierto. Sus manos acarician su torso desnudo, los abdominales marcados y los pezones de Shaoran, ahora duros por la excitación.

Una de las manos de Meiling se divierte con aquella parte de su pecho, se le escapan sonrisas entre besos cuando el gime ante la presión de sus dedos sobre uno de sus pezones.

La pega más contra sí por la cintura, la joven puede sentir la excitación de su compañero y le gusta tanto.

Es hermoso sentir que ella puede provocar esas reacciones.

Shaoran por su parte no se siente satisfecho con solo acariciar sus curvas, y sin preámbulos, sus dedos se deshacen fácilmente el sujetador que cae en alguna parte del suelo por debajo de la blusa. Es el turno de las manos de él, para masajear uno de sus senos con suma delicadeza, pero haciéndola sentir y gemir su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

- Shaoran – un gritito de placer provocado por que en ese momento se invierten los papeles y son los pezones de Meiling los que se encuentran bajo la tortura de las manos del joven chino.

- Eres tan perfectamente deseable – han dejado de besarse, los labios de Shaoran mordisquean el lóbulo de su oreja, su interior vibra. La lengua del castaño traza un camino desde su mentón hasta su cuello. Dejando pequeños mordiscos.

Las manos de él abandonan sus pechos solo por unos segundos, ahora son éstas las que despojan a Meiling de su blusa, en unos segundos ésta vuela hacia algún lugar de aquél departamento.

Leves mordiscos seguidos de besos, su lengua le está torturando. Entonces los besos bajan hacia sus pechos al descubierto, Shaoran se queda un minuto observando la perfección de su cuerpo. La piel tan blanca, tersa y suave, toda una tentación para sus labios.

Meiling entierra sus dedos entre la abundante cabellera castaña al sentir la lengua del chino devorando sus senos con tanta pasión, arquea la cabeza hacia atrás. Shaoran sabe que ese es uno de sus puntos más débiles.

Sus labios siguen descendiendo, hasta depositar pequeños besos sobre su vientre. Meiling cierra los ojos disfrutando aquella caricia, las mariposas en su estómago se agitan felices dentro de ella.

Ese es su momento. Perfecto, suyo y de Shaoran. Nada ni nadie más existe.

Por un instante, le gusta ser acariciada de esa manera.

Shaoran vuelve a subir entre besos y mordiscos hasta su cuello, es el turno de Meiling de saborear aquella piel morena, escuchar los gruñidos de placer por parte del castaño.

Desliza la camisa con delicadeza, por los anchos hombros del joven hasta que no quede rastro alguno de tela sobre su torso. Las preciosas gemas rojas observan impacientes su cuello y no resisten más la tentación de mordisquear, lamer y disfrutar.

Sus dedos trazan caricias circulares sobre su pecho, Shaoran la afirma más por cintura y gruñe.

Cuando los labios de Meiling remplazan a su mano, puede escuchar el pulso del joven chino acelerado ante las caricias. Se imagina su expresión, los ojos cerrados y las manos haciendo presión sobre la cintura de la joven.

Un leve mordisco sobre su pecho le arranca un gruñido de placer – Meiling –

Su nombre entre sus labios, música para sus oídos. Vuelve a ocuparse de su cuello, Shaoran deja de hacer presión sobre su cintura y busca liberarla de la falda. Le pieza cae fácilmente y deja al descubierto sus piernas.

Meiling enreda una de sus piernas en torno a la cintura del joven chino, para que tenga mayor comodidad y apoya su mejilla contra hombro desnudo de su compañero. Las caricias que él proporciona a su intimidad por encima de aquella pieza de lencería no dejan de causarle espasmos a su cuerpo.

Hay un calor insoportable en el interior de aquella parte de su anatomía.

Clavas las uñas en su espalda cuando los dedos de él comienzan a deslizar hacia abajo la prenda. Se muerde los labios impaciente por que siga con aquellas caricias.

Shaoran entonces, se ve libre de cualquier impedimento y sus dedos invaden dentro de la intimidad de Meiling haciéndola gemir con fuerza. Primero uno, después dos. Acariciando, y excitando más a la joven de cabello negro.

Casi puede tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, el clímax, lo siente ante aquellas caricias. Otra vez su nombre se escapa de sus labios sin siquiera querer evitarlo en un gemido:

- Shaoran -

Las manos de Meiling dejan la espalda del joven y se dirijan hacia el cierre de su pantalón; sus intenciones son tan claras para el castaño. Sus dedos le dan un respiro a ojirubí y se dedican a acariciar sus pechos otra vez.

Caen los pantalones al suelo, Shaoran se ve solo con sus boxers ante ella, con la mirada fija en aquel bulto formado por la acumulación de sangre en esa parte.

- Me-Meiling – la voz se le corta al sentir las manos de la joven deslizarse dentro del boxer y hacer presión contra su miembro. Caricias lentas, que son tanto un placer infinito como una tortura para él.

La respiración entrecortada, su mano sobre los senos de Meiling hace más presión. Ambos gimen al unísono.

No pueden resistir por más tiempo.

Sus labios se buscan otra vez, con desesperación, las manos de la chica han vuelto a enredarse entre el cabello color chocolate; las de él se mantienen dándole atención a sus pechos.

- Te necesito, ahora – suplica la joven entre besos – Soy tuya, Shaoran

Él asiente, no necesita más que eso. Da media vuelta sin dejar de besarla y la empuja sobre el sofá de cuero rojo en aquel departamento.

Meiling se deshace de la última prenda que los separa en el camino, el castaño se acomoda entre sus piernas y la besa con deseo una última vez antes de entrar en ella con lentitud y delicadeza.

Las piernas de ella se enroscan alrededor de su cintura haciendo el contacto más íntimo y cercano.

-Ah.. Shaoran… - su gemido acompañado de una mordida sobre el cuello del joven de ojos ámbar.

Todo a su alrededor da vueltas, de una manera mágica Meiling siente que vuela sobre la más alta de las nubes.

Y el placer los guía a ambos, Shaoran mueve sus caderas al compás de las de ella. Cada vez más rápido, en busca del orgasmo.

La joven empuja más al chino con sus piernas y entonces ambos sienten la sensación más maravillosa, el punto máximo, siente volar, vivir, sus cuerpos son uno solo.

Caen exhaustos y respirando dificultosamente y sobre aquél sofá, testigo de aquel arrebato de placer, se quedan mirando el techo. Uno abrazado al otro.

- Meiling – la voz aún ronca de Shaoran le llama. – Eres genial.

Sonríe ante aquel calificativo, le gusta. Acaricia su torso desnudo con uno de sus dedos. Él cierra los ojos sucumbiendo ante sus caricias.

- Te quiero tanto Meiling, por favor no quiero verte llorar otra vez – suplica aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ella suspira; un "te quiero" no vale lo mismo que un "te amo". Pero está bien, después de todo, así es como se dan las cosas; ella no puede cambiarlo por que ya se ha cansado de intentar.

Lo mira unos segundos y deposita un beso sobre su pecho.

- No puedo prometerte nada. – cierra los ojos. – De todas formas si lo hago, no lo recordarás.

Él suspira. Tiene razón.

¿Cómo recordar eso si su alma ya está lo suficientemente acostumbrada a tachar estas escenas sólo para no sentirse culpable?

- Lo siento – es lo último que puede decir Shaoran antes de caer dormido.

Meiling suspira, mañana será otro día. Otro día donde sufrirá por que no es correspondida.

Y cuando llegue la noche volverá ser suya; un solo ser con él.

Por un instante.

* * *

Soy un tomate en este momento.. u.u

¡Me da tanta pena (verguenza xD)! Aww... ¿esto se siente cuando publicas un lemon? xP

Vale, es un crack, Meiling x Shaoran.. pero.. (L) es LOVE si? ¡Yo decia que no pero.. OMG me enamore!

¿Quien hubiera imagiando que mi primer lemon sería un MxS...? Anyway...

Cuñis, me debes un TxS juju ¡Yo no olvido!

¡Deje reviews! Y.. diganme seriamente si lo hice bien o si mejor no me dedico a esto de los lemons.. u.u

Los quiere...

**Gabi-chan***


End file.
